Time Waits For No One
by Donyell
Summary: A tradgedy strikes at drovers run, leaving everyone shocked at the suddern loss of a close friend... A must read. Please R


It was early in the morning when Kate awoke abruptly to the sound of Jodi rapping on her door,

"Wake Up! Tess wants us to check out the northern paddock. Apparently some of the sheep

have been attacked by a fox during the night." She called through the door.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming." Muttered Kate sleepily. She dragged herself out of bed and

pulled on her grubby jeans and a flannelette shirt. She opened the door to find Jodi leaning up

against the wall holding two apples. She handed one to Kate and she took it and looked it over

in her palm.

"Any chance of a real breakfast?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No, I've saddled the horses. We have to get over there now." Jodi stated impatiently. The two

women walked down to the corral and jumped the fence. Jodi opened the iron gate and was on

her horse in a flash. Kate was a little less eager; wiping the sleep from her eyes she reluctantly

placed her foot in the stirrup and swung her left leg over her bay mares wide back. Jodi clicked

her tongue and nudged her horse in the stomach. They broke into a trot and were soon leaving

dust behind as they sped towards the northern paddock.

Tess on the other hand was on her way to pick up Charlotte for the weekend. She hummed

along to the radio as she sped along the dirt road. Suddenly her mobile phone rang. She fumbled

for the hands free but took too long and the call went to message bank. She thought to herself,

"if it's important they'll ring back." Less than a minute later the phone rang again. Tess sighed

and pulled over onto the side of the road. She looked at the screen and saw it was a call from

the truck stop. She pressed talk and said into the receiver " Hello?"

"Oh, hi Tess," came the muffled voice of Terry.

"Hi Terry, what's going on." Tess heard the worry in Terry's voice.

"I was wondering if you'd seen young Luke around anywhere. He's not over there with Jodi is

he?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Jodi and Kate are in the north paddock now, I can go

and ask them if they know where he might be if you like."

"Yeah, yeah that would be great. It's just he's not normally late for work on a Saturday and he

hasn't turned up yet."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to get back to you."

"Ok thanks love. Bye"

"Bye." Tess wasn't planning on going out to meet Jodi and Kate in the northern paddock but a

little detour on the way home couldn't hurt.

As the northern paddock came into view Kate felt a rush of relief surge through her still half

asleep body. Jodi had galloped the whole way as though a few sheep being attacked was a life

or death matter. As they came to a halt and dismounted Kate could see why Jodi was in such a

hurry. The whole paddock was covered in bloodstains and bits of wool and remains of sheep.

The remaining sheep were either injured or huddled together under a far tree near the west

fence. Jodi had heard Kate's sharp intake of breath and she turned around, "The whole flock's

nearly been taken. We'll have to put the remaining ones down. It'll cost too much to treat them."

Kate didn't like the idea of putting down a dozen or so sheep if they really didn't have to. "Why

don't we go and take a closer look at them. Some might be ok." They made their way over to

the ewes and attempted to catch one. It was hopeless they simply wouldn't come near enough

to be caught.

"We should go and get Dave and have them put down. There's nothing we can do for them.

They've been frightened to half to death." Jodi decided firmly. They were just about to mount

and ride back to the house when Tess's car pulled up on the side of the road. The two women

walked over to meet Tess who was carrying 2 year old Charlotte on her hip.

"What a mess hey," Jodi pointed towards the paddock.

"Yeah, we'll ring Dave this afternoon." Tess answered.

"Hey Charlotte" Kate cooed as she took the toddler from Tess and rested her on her hip. She

walked her over to look at the horses.

"Listen Jodi, has Luke been here this morning," Tess sounded serious.

"Um...not as far as I know." Jodi said in a puzzled voice. "Why?"

"Oh its just Terry rang, Luke hasn't turned up for work yet."

"Oh he's probably just slept in or something, you know Luke!" said Jodi jokingly.

"Yeah probably..." Tess wasn't convinced. Kate handed Charlotte back to her aunty.

"There you go sweetie, see you back at the house." Kate waved to the little girl. Tess bid them

goodbye and drove off in her car towards the house while Jodi and Kate took their time on

horseback....


End file.
